A portable device could capture a 2D image. Recently, such a portable device has been developed so that it can capture a 3D image as well. In detail, the portable device can capture images using a plurality of cameras and then create the 3D image using a plurality of the captured images. Through the above process, the portable device can capture the 3D image. In the case, the portable device can capture the 3D image in a different manner according to arrangement of a plurality of camera units.
Due to the introduction of such a scheme for capturing a 3D image, a method for controlling a photography mode of a portable device needs to be researched. More particularly, a method for determining whether an image is captured as a 2D image or a 3D image in case of capturing the image using a portable device is required.